I'm Better Than You!
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: To think they say “opposites attract”. Boast, Barry/Ursula


**I'm Better Than You!  
**To think they say "opposites attract". Boast, Barry/Ursula

*****

*****

*****

It all started as a simple and friendly intention, Barry was sure of it. He had seen the pink-haired girl before, had always thought of her as a princess-like character—what, with her graceful movements, elegant clothing, and whatnot—and was completely entranced with her successful attempts at crushing her opponents down with such ease. That's why he decided to introduce himself, to get to know the young girl, and they could even have a battle in the future (so he could flaunt his being better than her, of course).

He went up to the girl, who sat in all her wonderful lonesomeness in a corner of the room. Smiling, he sat down and nodded, saying with all the friendliness he could muster up, "Hi! I'm Barry!"

The girl stayed quiet for a short moment and looked enquiringly at him. He figured she was checking him out, looking at him and thinking, "Oh, he's pretty cute, isn't he?" because, honestly, even if he wasn't as arrogant as he was, girls always fell for the loveable and ditzy blonde guys in a pi—

"I'm better than you!"

He blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

And then he scowled.

_No one_, not even someone he respected (albeit only slightly) could every say _that_ horrible, horrible phrase to him! He was Barry; he was the son of the Tower Tycoon; he was _special_, and definitely better than this girl could ever be!

In a hidden fit of rage, he stood up and created a calm front for the time being to fool the girl, saying quietly, "Ah, don't get too full of yourself, girl."

"Ursula, actually—_not_ girl," was her bitter reply, the evil glare in her eyes piercing through the blonde's fake equanimity. "And it's only the truth."

"Ha!" Barry crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at the side with a slight smirk on his face. "You wish!"

"I bet you pretty much _prey_ to be as good as me!"

"Ha, I don't _have_ to prey, because I already am a million times better than you, any day, every single day!"

"Bull." She stuck out her hand in front of him and curled all but her middle finger down, flipping him off in front of the entirety of the contest hall. He gasped, and would've done the same exact thing if he wasn't such a clean, goody-two-shoes. Instead, he resorted to sticking out his tongue.

"Baby! You're even scared to give me the finger!" Ursula smirked.

Barry gasped, taken aback. He clenched and unclenched his small fists, pouting like a small child. "I'm not vulgar, unlike you!"

"At least I'm not a total _Torchic_!" The pink-haired girl began to imitate the clumsy movements of a Torchic, flapping her arms, which were firmly planted on the sides of her hips, and making clucking noises.

Barry blushed. "I… That's…! Err…!" The blush eating up his face suddenly went a few shades of red darker, but quickly began to die down once and instead eat away at Ursula's face when he said, "Stop being a chicken, you little _Torchic_."

"Who're you calling a Torchic?!"

"You, that's who! Of course, seeing as how dumb and significantly inferior you are to me, you wouldn't have known."

"You're the blonde one!"

"At least I'm cute!"

"You know what?!" she asked, her screaming reaching to its maximum potential.

Barry mirrored the volume. "What?!"

"You're right. You are cute. I think I love you!"

"Yeah, well, I for sure don't!"

There wasn't even a moment's hesitance between the two's random confessions. Though, that didn't bother Ursula too much; the two kissed (at least, Ursula forced a violent kiss onto him)—oh, such a sweet kiss, with lots of moaning and groping—and immediately fell off of each other with disgust, walking off with the intent of brushing their mouth from the horrors of touching each other's. At least, that was what Barry was aiming for.

But then, before they could be too far from each other, Ursula yelled out across the contest hall, "I'm a better kisser than you, _Barry_!"

*****

*****

*****

**Woo, I'm on a crappy role today; second Barry fic of the day (though, I have to admit it's more crack-ish than intended)! And and and, I actually bothered writing a bunch of dialogue this time, so no more boring descriptions, yay! :D**

**Ursula is one of my **_**fave**_** female characters in Pokèmon (I'm actually writing a different fic with Ursula and more KISSING, but it'll actually be DESCRIPTIVE and HOT and with PAUL nonetheless. I so totally love Mockshipping). She's right behind Dahlia, who's right behind Phoebe, who's right behind Kotone. :3 So, I guess it's natural for me to pair her with my favorite guy character.**

**Though, with that said, I really need to write a Kotone/Barry. omgkotoneilydunwrrybabeh D:**


End file.
